Odio y amor mutuo
by hirstx
Summary: Dos personasa sakura y sasuke, que eran amigos de toda la vida, pero ahora se llevan a muerte, haciendose la vida imposible el uno al otro, ¿que pasara? SAKUxSASU AL FIN CAPITULO 8!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno, era una muchacha de 18 años, era de estatura normal, era bella, con los ojos de color jade, una bonita sonrisa y pelo corto de una peculiar color, rosado. Era la mas popular en su universidad por lo tanto, tenia muchos admidarodes. Tenia un cuerpo de muerte y una cara de ensueЯos.(su primer año en universidad)  
Sasuke Uchiha, era un joven muy apuesto, bueno..el mas apuesto de todo la universidad, era super popular, al igual que sakura, era muy guapo y tenia todas las chicas locas por el, era alto, robusto y tenia el pelo negro junto con sus ojos. A el no le interesaban las chicas,pero...(su primer año en universidad)  
Sakura y sasuke no se aguantaban, se llevaban a muerte practicamente, en medio de un examente sasuke sacaba su "tirachinas" y le daba en el culo de esta con una coma, y ella con una fuerza un tanto monstruosa para ser una chica, se tiraba lapices, maquinetas, sillas,etc..(ya os lo podeis imaginar) en gimnasia siempre competian,y siempre quedaban ellos dos en el primer puesto, pero eso si, con dificultades, ya que los dos se empezaban a pegar mienstras corrian, nadaban,etc...(Ya os lo podeis imaginar)Sakura y sasuke eran amigos de la infancia desde siempre se han llevado mal. 

Lunes 8, Sakura se despertó de su cama con un bote mirando su despertador.

Sakura:Mierda! Llego tarde!!!

Sakura se vistió corriendo, bajó a desyunar una tostada un baso de leche, se fue a lavar los dientes y se fue.Por el camino se encontrС con la persona que menos queria ver.

Sasuke:Vaya mira quien hay aqui! la princesita se ha dormido!

Sakura:Mira quien habla, tu tambien te has dormido!

Sasuke:Callate¿o esque quieres que acabes como la otra vez?

Sakura:Te recuerdo, guapo, que tu tambiИn acabaste igual que yo, asi que mejor cierra el pico tu.

Sasuke:Ya de buena maЯana asi, aver si cambias ese mal caracter que tanto te falla.

Sakura:No esque me falle esque haces que me falle.

Sasuke:No me digas.

Sakura:Dejame en paz.

Sakura se adelantС tres pasos cuando este se puso otra vez a sulado.Sakura no podia mas asМ que cambiС su ritmo y empezС a caminar mas rapida y este igual.Seguidamente empezС a correr direcciС a la universidad pero, sasuke de seguida la atrapС.Salia fuego en sus miradas, hasta que llegaron a la universidad.

Sasuke:Te he vuelto a ganar.

Sakura:De eso nada, chico.

Ino:Vaya otra vez vosotros dos compitiendo ©Esque no os cansais?

Sasuke-Sakura: TU NO LO PUEDES ENTEMDER!NO LO/LA SOPORTO!

Ino:Que sincronizaiСn.Que mala suerte odio los lunes, ya que a segunda hora hay gimnasia y es la peor de todas porquИ siempre acabais castigados por pelearos o hacer trampas.

Shikamaru:Que problematico.

Naruto:Sakura-chan, ©que estas? Vaya de buena maЯana discutienod con este idiota, anda sakura-chan vamos a escaparnos por ahí.

Sakura-sasuke: CALLATE!

Ino:Definitivamente tiene una sincronizacion de lujo.

Shikamaru:Madre mia que problematico.

Ino:Anda cayate tu tambien, bago,no haces mas que quejarte, a mas no te interessas por nada..(seguia hablando por los costados)

Shikamaru:Que complikadoas que son las chicas (con cara de vago)

Sasuke:Es inevitable ponerte trampas en gimnasia, esque no me puedo agantar, con lo boba que es.

Sakura:Pues si soy tan boba no te abria superado en quМmica, ©no? Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke: He! que solo me superaste por dos decimas de nada.

Sakura:No rabies.

Sasuke:Esta mes las pagas (le dice en la oreja mientras le pillizca el brazo) Sakura:Atrevete ha hacerme algo, vas ha salir tu el herido.

Sasuke:hmp.

Sakura:hmp(le imita ironicamente)

Llega el profesor. Era alto con el pelo platino y tenia una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara practicamente, era apuesto, tendria unos 24 años.Se llamaba Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi:Hola, siento llegar tarde, esque un gato negro paso por delante y...bueno, ya sabeis lo que dice.Bueno veo muchas caras, os voi a sentar por parejas, asМ que comenzarИ.

Sakura: Sino estamos deacuerdo con una pareja, ©nos podra cambiar, kakashi-sensei?(mirando a sasuke con furia)

Kakashi:No, estas parejas seran hasta que acabe el aЯo.

Sakura: Deacuerdo(NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO)

Kakashi: Haber ino yamanaka- Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru:Que problematico.

Ino: MEnuda suerte la mia (con cara de desgraciada)

Kakashi: Hinata Hyuga- Naruto Uzumaki/ Neji Hyuga-Tenten/ Temari-Kankuro/ Gaara-Lee Rock/Kiba Inuzuka-Aburame Shino/Sasuke Uchiha...mmmm...con...Sakura Haruno y esto es todo.

Sakura-Sasuke:...

Sakura-Sasuke:...

Sakura-sasuke:NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: OH! dios mia de mi alma¿como voi a poder aguantar a esta larva que hacecha en mi camino las 24 horas del dia?

Sasuke: No puede ser!NO!ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!

La clase empezó a reirse a carcajadas al ver que sakura hacia plegraias en voz alta y dramaticamente y sasuke haciendo de sus comentarios rarillos.

Kakashi: Bueno coged el libro de matematicas y sentaos cómo hos he dicho.

Sasuke:Mas vale que no me molestes.

Sakura:Mas te vale que nome molestes tu ami. OH! que pena ya no podras darme en el culo con el tirachinas ese de plastico.

Sasuke:Si, eso es verdad. Pero mi armamento y mis tacticas no solo se basan en eso.

Sakura:Pobre Sasukito! ahora que me tienes al lado no se te ocurra tocarme sinС despidete de tu cara esa deforme que tienes.

Sasuke:Esta bien. Pero como pases de esta raya una sola vez, vete preparando porquИ seras mi esclaba durante una hora, ©esta claro?

Sakura:Hecho.

Empezaron la clase. Kakashi estaba explicando, cuando a sasuke se le cae un lapiz justo al lado de sakura.Sasuke se agachС y podo ver sus muslos y sus pirnas a la perfecciСn era una figura inigualable y con la faldita del uniforme que era tan cortita, podo ver la braguitas de esta.Eran rosas y muy sexis. De repente se asustС al escuchar una voz.

Sakura:Que haces?

Sasuke:Coger el lapiz Sakura:Pues si que tardas para coger una lapiz.

Cuando sasuke se colocС en su sitio, sakura, pudo observar que estaba colorado como un tomate. Ella sospechó asi que lo primero que le dijo fue:

Sakura:Pervertido Sasuke:©de que hablas? (colorado)

Sakura:¿A ti que te parece? Eres tan pervertido y ruiz.

Sasuke:Eres una salida mental, quelo sepas.

Sakura:Como usted diga.

Sonó la campana de cambio de materia.Sakura recogió sus cosas y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo, pero eso si, enfadada con sasuke, para variar.Las chicas se fueron al vestuario y los chicos a otros.Cuando las chicas se empezaron a cambiar Naruto y compaЯia (toda la clase excepto gaara,shino y sasuke) fueron al vestuario femenino para hacer fotos a las chicas cambiandose (+ que nada a sakura)

Naruto:Shhh. No agis ruido(dijo con una voz de hilo)

Naruto asomó la cabeza y pudo comtemplar a sakura sacandose la camiseta y dejando ver sus grandes pechos redonditos dando la sensación que eran muy blanditos.Naruto sacС la camara e hizo una foto. Ls chicas pudieron ver como se veia un flash y entonces empezaron a gritar y a repartir tortas a todos los que estubieran por ahМ.Sakura daba miedo, pero con un poco de suerte la camara sobrevivir y pudieron contemplar la hermosa foto de Sakura cambiandose.  
Ya en el vestuario de los chicos...

Naruto:MIRAD!! LA HE CONSEGUIDO!

Sasuke: EL que?

Naruto: La foto de Sakura cambiandose de ropa. Esa buenisimaaa.

Sasuke:Eres un salido mental.

Todos babeaban incluso shino y gaara.Sasuke en realidad queria verla pero no podia dar una mala imagen asМ que saliС ddel gimnasio y se sentaron en los bancos a que apareciera sakura.Cuando sakura se enfada es mejor dejarla en paz de lo contrario...

Ino:Nos sentamos ahí?

Sakura:Vale! Hinata, Temari, Tenten! Venid aqui con nostras!

Se sentaron todas en un banco mientras los chicos miraban a las chicas con caras de pervertidos, bueno miraban mas bien a sakura, pero bueno.Incluido sasuke también, pero a el no se le notaba tanto como a ellos que no disimulaban.

Kurenai: Bueno yo seré vuestra profesora de gimnasia, así que portaos bien. Bueno he podido comprobar vuestros niveles fisicos y son normales mas o menos, pero me sorprendí mucho ver, que hay dos personas que son brillantes en los deportes. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. ¿os podriais levantar para poder ver quienes sois?

Continuará!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura y sasuke se levantaron con sincronización y se pusieron presente al lado de kurenai, su profesora.

Kurenai: Teneis una buena forma fisica.Bueno hoy lo que aremos es hacer un partido de futbol, y Sakura serА la capitana de un equipo y sasuke del otro.

Ino:Buagh.Seguro que hay pelea, nose que es peor que esten en equipos separados o que esten en el mismo equipo, ©tu que opinas

Naruto?

Naruto:Pues nose, pero espero que me toque en el equipo de sakura.(con cara de un poco de pervertido)

Ino:Ya...¿te has fijado en el grupito ese de los mujeriegos.ARGH! que mal que me caen.

Naruto: A mМ tambien! No los aguanto, y sobretodo a Sai.

Hinata:Yo..yo..tampoco(sonrojada)

El grupo de los mujeriegos se hacer ca a naruto ino hinata y tenten.

Gaara:©de que hablais inutiles?

Ino: Cierra el pico si no quieres que te tumbe microbio!(con odio)

tenten:Tronquilizate, Ino.

Neji:Tu no te metas!

Tenten: Oye niЯo mimado que solo haces que acostarte con jovencitas que no saben lo que haces, tu no me mandas callar, ©te queda clarito? YONKI Neji:¿que me has llamado (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Sai:¿Donde esta mi sakura?

Ino: El otro pervertido mujeriego¿Como lo haces para sacar a la gente de las casillas?! ©como puedes llegar al punto de que sakura te odie tanto?

Sai: Bueno...yo no lo se...(silbando)

Tenten:Ino que no te extrañe, Sai esta en el grupo de los mujerieros con neji y gaara y es un inutil y un pervertido, no solo porquИ le intente dar besos a sakura sinС porqe también a tocado varias veces el culo a Sakura y bueno y sigue la cosa...pero claro, Sai se lleva unas buenas bofetadas y puЯetazos en la cara,etc.

Ino:¿con que no sabes porquИ te odia tanto?

Sai: Esque..no puedo evitarlo (con una sorisa falsa)

Kurenai empieza ha hacer los equipos.

Kurenai:Haber como es el primer dia,haremos un chicos VS chicas.

Sakura:Preparate para perder, escoria.

Sasuke:Mira como tiemblo, gatita.

Sakura le mete un pellizco bien fuerte porquИ en ese momento Sasuke le habia tomado por las caderas a sakura.

Sakura:Haber si aprendes pervertido, seguro que Sai Gaara y Neji estarian encantados de aceptarte en su grupito.

De repente alguien le toca el culo y se lo manosea de pleno.Sakura se girС de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces le metiС el puЯetazo mas grande a la persona que la manoseaba de su vida.

Sai:Cada vez me los das mas fuertes.Me exita tanto cuando te enfadas tan rapido conmigo.

Sakura:cierra la boca!

Sasuke:...

Sai:AH! y sabes tambiИn lo que me excita aun mas? Es cuando llevas tanga, como hoy.

Sakura se sonrojС como un tomate y acto seguido le metiС otro puЯetazo.

Sakura:Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! TE ODIO!

Sakura se va para la pista corriendo, aЗn sin saber porquИ se habia enfadado tanto, ©quizas era porqИ sasuke estaba presente?

Sasuke:ESPERA!OYE!

Sakura:NO PIENSO PERDER; QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!

Sasuke:(lo tengo claro, ella, estando tan enfadada como ahora no es posible ganarla, pero, alomejor.

Kuerenai: Poneros todos en los campos correspondientes, sacan las chicas.

Sakura, empezó a correr con la pelota en sus pies, haciendo pequeЯos chutes, haciendo pases con sus compaЯeras y regatenado a los del equipo contrario.Llegó a la porteria y vió que sasuke estaba de portero y que Sai era el ultimo defensor asi que procuró no dejarse llevar por su rabia y no meterle una patada a Sai.

Sai:De aqui no pasas carikito.

Sakura:Apartate o lo vas a pasar mal.

Sakura lo regateó con dificultad y acto seguido hizo un chute explosivo. Pero, Sasuke fijó bien sus pies al suelo y lo pudo parar con mucha dificultad.

Sakura:Mierda!

Sasuke:¿que te a parecido?

Las 2 horas de partido pasaron y quedaron a 5-5.Las chicas se fueron al vestuario para cambiarse e irse ya para sus casas.Sakura se duchó y se vistió con un vestidito blanco atado al cuello, llegaba por las rodillas y de torso era ajustado de cadera para abajo era mas bien ancho.Sakra se maquilló lo justo para estar mas mona y salió del vestuario, como no, la última.Pero cuando sakura salió se sorprendió.

Sakura:¿Que-que haces aqui Sa-sasuke?

Sasuke:Como tardas, Sakura.

Sakura:No has contestado mi preguntado.Sasuke Sasuke:mira como hoy por raro que sea he salido el ultimo y claro las chicas me perseguian por lo guapo que soi no he tenido mas elección que esconderme por aqui y he aprobechado para esperarte.¿contenta?

Sakura:sip.(con una sonrisa sincera y tierna)

En ese momento sasuke notó una pequeña punzada en el pecho.¿que era eso¿que era ese sentimiento de querer conocerla mejor y pasar mas tiempo con ella?

Sasuke:...E-Esto, nos vamos?(sonrojado)

Sakura:Claro.

Sasuke le dió un vistazo a como iba, tenia las mejillas rosadas y tenia brillo de labios en los labios y tenia puesto un vestido que no habia visto nunca, era bonito y marcaba un buen escote lo cual el no queria que fuera asi, porqué seguro que los chicos se fijaran en ella.Pero despuИs penso que igualmente se fijarian en ella ¿en que estaba pensando¿que estaba sinedo?

Sasuke:¿por donde vives?

Sakura:Vaya, cuanto interes de repente, ©no? (con cara divertida y graciosa)

Sasuke:Mira, nose. (con la misma cara)

Sakura:No..no se porque..pero ahora mismo me siento muy bien aqui contigo, no es como cuando nos peleamos, bueno nose como expresarlo, aunque seguro que tu no te sientes igual.

Sasuke:Yo..en realidad..me siento igual que tu...se me hace un poco extraЯo que no nos peleemos y que esteos asМ de tranquilos..(con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado)

Sakura:..Creo que..alomejor si nos damos una oportunidad...para ser amigos...po-po-po-po.

Sasuke:Podria funcionar? Yo tambien pinso eso.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, y sakura se para en seco.

Sakura:¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta de una cosa.

Sasuke:¿De que?

Sakura:De que...estoi enamorada.(sonrojada) Sasuke:Y-Y-Y...de-de qui-quien?

Sakura lo mira fijamente, le pasa las manos por el el cuello suavemente, se pone de puntillas y le da un tierno beso.

Sakura:¿te ha respuesto la pregunta?

Sasuke:Creo que no, necesito otro mas.(con una sonrisa en los labios)

Sakura:Asqueroso..(formandose otras sonrisa en su cara)

Ella le bolbió a dar otro beso y este lo siguió para que ella no se separara de el, hasta que el tierno beso se combirtió en uno apasionado y explosibo.Se separaron para recobrar un poco el aire, y seguidamente ella abrió su boca y Sasuke introdujo su lengua, asi pudo explorar todos los rincones de su boca y ella de la suya.

Sasuke:AЗn no me has contestado donde vives (entre los besos) Sakura:mmmfff...vivo al lado de la estaciСn central.(entre besos)

Sasuke:Mañana tienes que hacer algo por la tarde?(separandose de ella)

Sakura:mmm.no.

Sasuke:Pues quedamos a las 5:30 aquМ mismo.

Sakura:Vale. (con cara feliz)

Sasuke:Sakura.

Sakura:Dime.

Sasuke:Me gustas mas cuando llevas tanga.

Sakura:(esta se sonroja de golpe) PERVERTIDO!!(metiendole un puЯetazo)

Sasuke:(con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pudo articular unas palabras) Te espero mañana a las 5:30 Sakura:(sakura se gira y se rie) Ya lo veremos.(y le guiЯa el ojo)

Sasuke bufa y se dirige para su casa.Sakura durante el camino paró a comprar una bebida porqué tenia sed pero cuando la estaba comprando vio que esta sentado un engendro con dos gusnos mas ne una mesa asМ que decidiС no hacer el mМnimo ruido.Pero fue inutil, el enjedro numero uno la vio y se acerco a ella.

Sai:Vaya hombre quien tenemos aqui, si es mi Sakurita.

Sakura:No tengo timpo para desperdiciarlo contigo, adiós.

Sakura se dió media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la cafeteria y nada mas abrirla arrancó par correr a toda pastilla.Sai fuИ detras de ella dejando a sus amigos tirados, y acto seguido el también empezó a correr.

Sai:Sakura!No huyas de mi!

Sakura:QUE?! ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?! DEJAME!!! NO ME SIGAS!

Sai: No quiero! Hoy nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien tu y yo!

Sai la logra alcanzar y la coge de un brazo para voltearla.

Sai:¿no quieres pasartelo bien con papi esta tarde en mi casa?

Sakura:NO! Y MENOS CON UN GUSANO COMO TU!

Sakura forceó pero no se pudo liberar de las garras de sai (metaforicamente).Sai la llevó a cuestas en la calle donde el vivia.Eso si Sakura chillando como una loca y chillando un cierto nobre que ha Sai le molestaba mucho.

CONTINUARA!

les a gustado? xfavor opinen, critiquen!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura:Sasuke!!!!AYUDAME PORFAVOR!!!!AYUDA!!SASUKE!  
Sai:Quieres callarte de una vez!!???me pones enfermo cuando nombras a ese desgraciado! 

De rente Saske oyó una voz que aduras penas se escuchaban.Sasuke se volteó y mir╢por la ventana.Y vió una escena que le molestó mucho.Pudo observar como Sai estaba llevando a cuestas a su casa, en ese mismo moento Sasuke bajó corriendo por las escaleras y bajó a la calle para detener a Sai.

Sasuke:Sueltala si no quieres que te meta una hostia!

Sakura:Sas...saske-kun(casi sin fuerzas)

Sai:Vaya, lo que me faltaba, no tengo suficiente con que vivas cerca mio, sinó que ahora te metes en donde no te llaman.

Sasuke:Sueltala o te (fué interrumpido Sai:Esta bien.Tu ganas.Pero volveré a por ella, asi mantela bien vigilada.

Sasuke:Largo!

Sakura:Sas...sasuke, gracias.

Sasuke:Puedes mantenerte en pie?

Sakura:Claro..

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie pero no funcionС Sasuke:tranquila yo te llevo, pero estas muy lejos de tu casa,©no?

Sakura:Si, pero no importa puedo ir yo sola.

Sasuke:De eso nada, quien sabe las cosas que te pueden hacer iendo tu sola por esas calles.

Sakura:Son solo las 5 no me va a pasar nada ¬¬

Sasuke:¿A no? i que me dices de ese que nunca me acuerdo como se llama?

Sakura:Bueno, eso a sido inebitable.Ya sabes como es!

Sasuke:Si claro, ademas no quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocarte como te lo hace el.

Sakura:...¿estas celoso?

Sasuke:¿A ti que te parece?

Sakura:Nuse.

Sasuke:Venga va, quedate en mi casa por hoy total maЯana no tenemos clases ya que hay huelga de noseque.

Sakura:Vale, pero nada rarillo.

Sasuke:¿no tendrias que llamar a tus padres?

Sakura:No estan volveran dentro de mucho tiempo, asi que, no hace falta.

Sasuke:¿estan de viaje?

Sakura:ee...si.

Sasuke:Vale pus venga, entra en casa.

Una vez dentro..

Sakura: Vaya! es enorme!

Sasuke:Hmp.

Sakura:Ojala puediera vivir en una casa como esta.

Sasuke:Ya claro.

Sakura:Bueno.

Sasuke:¿que quieres para cenar?

Sakura:Me apetece solomillo, pero ya sabes la condicion, que sea de calidad.

Sasuke:Por dias, me sales cara como siempre.

Sakura:te aguantas.

Sasuke:Venga ves a poner la mesa.

Sakura:Ya esta, como siempre mandando,ARGH.

Sasuke:Calla y obedece, encima que te invita en hombre mas guapo de la universidad.

Sakura:Dudo que seas hombre y encima te lo tiens muy creido que lo sepas.

Sasuke:Que no soi hombre?! quieres que te lo demueste?

Sakura:NO gracias.Ya he tenido suficiente hombre hoy.

Sasuke:Si, ya veo.

Sakura empieza a preparar la mesa mientras se distrae viendo la tele.

Sasuke:Por lo que veo no has cambiado nada.

Sakura:¿A que te refieres?

Sasuke:A que te sigue gustando obrte viendo mi super tele panoramica mientras haces otras cosas.

Sakura:Pero si ya he acabado.

Sasuke:Eso es lo que tu crees.

Sasuke la coge de la cintura y la empieza a besar posesibamente dejandola sin aire. Se separaron por falta de aire y sasuke empezС a besar su cuello como si el tiempo fuera oro.

Sakura:ahh...(gimiС sakura)

Sasuke:Sakura, quiero que lo siguiente que gimas sea mi nombre, porfavor lo necesito.

¿desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha suplicaba? Era perverso...

Sakura:Sasu...ke-kun...aho...ra...nnoo.(super roja)

Sasuke:¿porque no?

Sakura:Tengo hambre, y abiamos quedado en no hacer nada raito, ©te acuerdas?

Sasuke:Vale.

Mientras cenaban estaban entablando una charla bastante agradable, por decirlo de alugna manera.

Sakura:¿Quien lo diria que la hermosa y princesa Sakura Haruno acabaria con el ogro de Sasuke Uchiha?(mendose de risa)

Sasuke:joderr...menuda noche me espera contigo mocosa.

Sakura:Ya no soi una niЯa.

Sasuke:Puede que fisicamente no, porque, bueno..(sonrojandose mirando a sus boluptuosos pechos) pero..pero de mente eres idiota perdida.

Sakura:El que habla y para ya de mirarme asi que e te cae la baba demente.

Sasuke:¿te acuerdas aquella vez que te hice la trabanqueta y te caiste en el fango cuando fuimos con nuestros padres a la granja?

Sakura:Si. me acuerdo perfectamente (mientras le salia la venita en la prente)

Sakura:Ostras,¿te acuerdas de cuando te rompМ el diente?Lstima que fuera de leche. Sasuke:Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, me acuerdo que no sonreia para nada por tu culpa. Te la tengo guardada mocosilla.

Sakura:Si, si. Bueno yo ya he acabado de cenar.

Sasuke:A recoger.

Sakura:Si, pero tu recoges conmigo.

Sasuke:Si, pero espera que me voi a poner el pijama.

Sakura:¿pijama? yo no me he traido nada.

Sasuke:Pues duerme en ropa interior. Sera que no has dormido veces asi.

Sakura:PEro cuando era pequeЯa, ahora no.

Sasuke:Pues te aguantas, a demas tendras que dormir conmigo, porqИ no hay habitaciones vacias para invitados.

Sakura:¿QUE?

Continuara...

Dejen criticas !!! bye bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura:No pienso dormir contigo! y encima en ropa interior! Se perfectamente que tienes una sala para invitados!

Sasuke:¿Tu como sabes eso?

Sakura:Porque cuando e pasado por la cocina la he visto y punto (sacandole la lengua)

Sasuke:Bueno por intentarlo no pasaba nada.

Sakura:Si que pasaba¿y sabes lo que has perdidio? una noche conmigo en una misma cama y en ropa interior.

Sasuke:Creida.

Sakura:AquМ el creido eres tu!

Sasuke:Bueno da Igual, espera aqui que te traigo algo que te sirva de pijama.

Sakura:Vale.

Sasuke se va por la puerta y entra en su habitacion bastante grande y bien amueblada.AbriС su armario y cogiС una de sus camisetas, seguidamente bajС abajo donde estaba su amada.

Sasuke:Ten. (se lo lanza a distancia)

Sakura:Gracias.Bueno me voi a dormir, buenas noches!

Sasuke:Buenas noches!

Sakura entró en la habitación se quitó la ropa y se pueso la camiseta del Uchiha que le venia por encima de las rodillas. Se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero al medio minuto salió de la habitación en busca de agua.Se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto.

Sakura:OH! vaya..no te esperaba aqui...jeje.

Sasuke:(enbobado por como le quedaba la camisa) ejem...esque me entraron ganas de beber algo.

Sakura:aaaaa...ami tambien, ©me puedes pasar un vaso?

Sasuke:Ve tu misma.

Sakura:Gracias!(mirada de odio)

Sakura cogió una silla de la cocina y se subiС para coger los vasos que estaban en el estante.Mientras tanto el Uchiha miraba sus piernas que se veian hermosas y adorables, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue acercando a ella para ayudarla ╛╛

Sasuke:¿Te ayudo, enana?

Sakura:Callate, chimpancИ.

Sasuke:¿? Pues yo almenos llego.

Sakura:Hmp.

Sakura baj´p de la silla dando un saltito y callendo enfrente de sasuke, cosa que el no se contubo y la cogio de las caderas y la besó posesivamente haciendo que ella se estremeciera y que pasara sus brazos al rededor de su cuello dejando el vaso en la mesa.

Sasuke:¿quieres ver una peli?

Sakura:Vale.

Se dirigen al comedor.

Sasuke:¿cual quieres ver?

Sakura:Pues...nose...cuales tienes.

Sasuke:Muchisimas

Sakura: Ya veo..pues...¿que te parece si vemos la peli de la princesa fuju? Me encanta esa pelicula!! no solo por el guión sinó también por el Kotaro, esque es tan guapo. (le salian corazoncitos por la cabeza)

Sasuke:...ejem...¬¬

Sakura:Ups, jeje.

Sasuke busca la pelicula mienstras sakura va dando vueltas por el amplio comedor y ve su uniforme tirado en la mesa con el movil encima. Pudo observar que tenia un mensaje, sakura discretamente lo cogio y leyó el mensaje, que ponia:

Papito, haber cuando quedamos otra noche

que tengo ganas de pasarmelo tambien como

la ultima que pasamos en tu casa.

Si quieres esta vez lo hacemos en mi casa,OK?

Tu gatita INO. KISS!

Sasuke:¿sucede algo?

Sakura:...

Sasuke:¿sakura?

Sakura:...Ox..¿Oxigenada?

Sasuke:¿eh?

Sakura:¿con...la...ox...igenada?

Sasuke:¿Con la oxigenada que? (un poco nervioso)

Sakura:O-X-I-G-E-N-A-D-A!!!!!!!(con cada letra que decia mas se le marcaba la venita de la frete)

Esa situación ya se empezaba a poner negra, Sasuke se acababa de dar cuenta de que Sakura había cogido el movil y que lo mas probable esque estubiera leyendo un mensaje no muy agradable de los muchos que tenia en el movil.

Sasuke:...em...yo pue-(fue interrumpido por eslla)  
Sakura:Ya...ya.  
Sasuke:¿ya?  
Sakura:...  
Sasuke:...

Se produce un momento de silencio, Sasuke podia ver con sus ojos como alrededor de ella salian llamas de furia, lo cual daba a entender que le caeria la del pulpo.

Sakura:¿COMO HAS PODIDO¿Y MAS CON LA OXIGENDA DE INO¿ESQUE NO TIENES CABEZA O QUE?!!NNNOOOOO!  
Sasuke:Que ati te caiga como el culo no significa que a mi caiga igual (en ese momento pudo presenciar su muerte al decir aquellas palabras)  
Sakura:¿ENCIMA LA DEFIENDES?!!NO SE EN LO QUE ESTOI PENSANDO ESTANDO AQUI EN TU CASA!!! IDIOTA!!! TE ODIO!!

En ese momento sono el timbre de un nuevo mensaje en el movil de Sasuke lo cual resedia en manos de sakura. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el mensaje, y lo leyó en voz alta con mucha furia.

Sakura:  
OLA AMOR!! COMO ESTAS?  
Yo genial! Me gsutaria verte mañana

A las 5 de la tarde para pasarmelo tan bien

como nos lo pasamos ayer noche en mi casa.

Fué muy intenso¿Verdad?

Te quiere, Temari. MIAU!

En ese momento Sasuke se puso blanco y al medio minuto sonó de nuevo el timbre del movil de Sasuke.Sakura lo miró con desprecio y le lanzó el movil hacia el.

Sasuke:yo...

Sakura:No quiero ni saber que pone, a, y n ote moleste en darme explicaciones.(se dirige a la habitaciСn donde se hospedada) a los cinco minutos saliС cambiada con la ropa que llevaba a la tarde.

Sasuke:¿NO ESTARAS PENSADO IRTE, NO?

Sakura:Me das asco Uchiha.(cogió la puerta y se fue)

Sasuke:NO!! ESPERA!!!(salió para ir a buscarla)

Sasuke:Vamos me vas a decir que con lo buena que estas aun no te hayas acostado con nadie, eh?

Sakura:Pues para tu informacion UCHIHA, NO! NO SO TAN IGNORANTE PARA ACOSTARME CON TODO EL MUNDO COMO HACES TU.(lo dijo tranquilamente) seguro que tu encajarias muy bien en el grupo de Sai.(esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo)

Sasuke se quedС sin palabras después de haber escuchado a su compaЯer decir eso, sde sentia muy mal.

Sakura:ADIOS, UCHIHA.(CON DESPRECIO)ah! se me olvidaba! MaЯana no me esperes a las 5:30, seguro que te lo pasas mejor con la inculta esa de temari.

Sasuke:¿ME ESTAS RECHAZANDO?(con tono amenazante)

Sakura:¿ES UNA AMENAZA?

continuara!!

Dejen criticas!!! bye bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke:Mira guapita, yo consigo todo lo que me de la gana, parece que aún no lo sepas. 

Sakura:Lo sé de sobras.

La muchacha procede caminando por las calles oscuras hata llegar a su casa.(vivia sola)  
Mientras tanto sasuke...

Sasuke:¿y si la llamo? no, mejor no..seguro que empeoro las cosas.Ahora que la tenia tan cerca mio...POR DIOS, SOI UN UCHIHA!!!¿DESDE CUANDO YO ME LAMENTO DE ALGO? JA JA JA JA...

momento de silencio.

Sasuke:creo que no es para reirse...mejor me piro a dormir, maЯana sera otro dia, ya hablarИ maЯana con ella...

Y dicho y hecho, se fue a dormir.  
Mientras tanto sakura...

Sakura:SERA IDIOTA! SE A ACOSTADO CON LA CERDA OXIGENADA¿COMO HA PODIDO OCULTARME LA CERDA ESTO?!!! NO ME LO PUEDO CREER...

Momento de silencio

Sakura:SHANDAROO!!!!LO MATO!!!bueno, sera mejor que me vaya a la camita que mañana toca telenovela.

Al dia siguiente sasuke se levantó con cara de pocos amigos.

Sasuke:Mierda!! no pensé que me afectaria tanto!!!(se dirige al baño a asearse y baja a la cocina a desayunar)

Sasuke:No creo que sea buena idea que siga con este royo con ella, ademas tampoco tengo planes para esta tarde,bueno de poder puedo tener con Temari,etc..pero mejor no...MEJOR NO...

Sasuke salió de su casa y a lo lejos viС una chica con pelo rosado, fue corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

Sasuke:Ohayo, sakura.

Sakura sin contestar y pasando de el como de la caca de vaca.

Sasuke:(un poco nervioso) Has hecho los deveres?

Sakura sin contestar.

Sasuke:...mm..¿que tal has dormido?

Sakura ignorandolo.

Sasuke:...(ya empezaba a molestar por la actitud)

A lo lejos se ve una chica rubia de pelo largo agarrado a un coleta con ojos azules.

Ino:Ohayo frentuda! ohayo Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura:...(con la venita en la frente)

Sasuke:Ohayo Ino.

Ino:¿te gustaria quedar esta tarde para hacer el trabajo de ciencias en mi casa?

Sasuke:mmm..(mirando a Sakura que no daba seЯas es mas se adelantС cinco pasos)

Ino:Venga! di que si!

Sasuke:esque..(mirando a Sakura)...yo...

Ino:Sasuke-kun??!!

Sasuke:yo ya lo ago con otra persona...

Ino:Joooooo!!!Yo queria ir contigo sasuke-kun!!!!(llorando en plena calle)

Sasuke:яYa sera otro dia, vale? (desviando la vista para encontrar a sakura)

Ino:Y la frentona?

Sasuke:No lo se...(triste)

Ino:Bueno...VAYAMOS A CLASE!!!

Sasuke entrС en clase y pudo observar que esta sakura entablando una conversación con Naruto muy animadamente, lo qual le diС unos celos terribles...¿celos?

Sakura:Kakashi-sensei...¿que toca?

Kakashi: Aún no te sabes los horarios? (con una gotita en la cabeza) toca matematicas, sakura.

Todos se pusieron con sus correspondientes parejas en los pupitres.  
Sasuke que se sentaba al lado de sakura se sentia incomodo a su lado, no sabia que decirle, asi que optС por escrirle una notita diciendole "¿que te pasa?"

Sakura:(pensamientos:sera idiota y encima lo pregunta) N-A-D-A.

Sasuke:EH? (CON CARA DE INTERROGACIсN)

Sakura:IDIOTA...

Sasuke:...

En medio de la clase le sonó el movil a sasuke, sakura conocia ese timbre de movil, era de un mensaje.

Sakura:OH, vaya. Seguro que es una de tus "compañeras", no?

Sasuke:No sigas con eso.

Kakashi no se dió cuenta de que le habia sonado el movil a sasuke. Asi que sasuke disimuladamente sacó el movil de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje.(bueno los 3 mensajes)

Mensaje.n.1:

Saske-chan!! como estas?  
Ohh...como añoro tu falta de sexo conmigo!  
Vente esta tarde a mi casa!!

TK.Karin!! mi gussilú!!!

Sakura de reojo pudo ver las ultimas palabras, entonces se empezó a enfurecer mas de lo que se podia imaginar nadie.

Mensaje.n.2:

Le aconsejamos que cambie de tarifa a 24 H.  
le sale mas a cuenta ser orange que vodafone,  
porfavor, llamenos al...

Sakura no leyó el segundo mensaje ya que ponia algo de vodafone..

Mensaje.n.3:

Ola! como va todo? espero que bien,  
¿sabes lo que le pasa a mi hijita?  
Se a pasado toda la noche llorando!  
Xfa az algo para k mi hijita se anime!  
Gracias! la madre de sakura!!

Sakura al ver eso casi se desmalla¿pero que estupidez acababa de hacer su madre? la habia delatado¿como habia podido? no esque su madre supiera la historia, pero asi era ella. Ahora gracias a ella, el idiota de Sasuke sabra como he estado.

Sasuke:Sakura...(murmuró por lo bajo)

Continuara!!!

Espero k les aya gustado!! dejen vuestras criticas¿bueno?¿ malo?  
BYE BYE!!

Una preguntita¿os gustaria que sasuke se siguiera acostando con otras? es pa el fic k nose si acerlo asi o de otra manera, graxias!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura y sasuke no se hablaron durante todo el dia hasta que sasuke decidiС "despedirse" de ella. 

Sasuke: quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Sakura: no, mejor vete con tus "amiguitas"

INNERsakura: CHUPATE ESA! SHANDAROO! MMMM!!! VOI A HABLAR CON MI MADRE SERIAMENTE!!!

Sasuke: No empieces otra vez con eso, anda.(acercandose a ella)

Sakura: Das UN solo paso mas y vas acabar hospitalizado.

Sasuke¿solo por el hecho de que me haya acostado con otras, te has de poner asi?

Sakura: No lo entiendes.

Sasuke: QUE E LO QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER, SAKURA?!! (de los nervios y cogiendola del brazo) YO YA TENGO EDAD PARA HACER ESTAS COSAS.

Sakura: No te voi a quitar la razon, pero, si tan mayor te crees y tan maduro te crees para todo, no permitirias esto.

Sasuke: HMP. Mira porque no hacemos una cosa, vienes a mi casa y lo hablamos tranquilamente. Aqui no es un lugar privado.

Sakura: Te da verguenza que alguien este enfadado con el gran sasuke uchiha? (con tono de burla)

Sasuke: No te agas la fuerte!! Se que estas destrozada por dentro.

Sakura: Y TU QUE SABES ?!!!

INNERsakura: DEFINITIVAMENTE VOI A HABLAR CON MAMÁ!! SERA ENTROMETIDA!!!

Sasuke: Practicamente todo.(apretandole el brazo)

Sakura: AAAHHH!! ME HACES DAÑO!!

Por detras del pelinegro aparece una figura mas alta que el de unos 22 años, con cabello largo agarrado a una coleta baja y que tenia un gran parecido a sasuke.

Itachi: Vaya hermanito. Parece que tus modales han cambiado. Sueltala

Sasuke: Tu no te metas!

Itachi: Mira hermano estupido, yo de ti la soltaria porque lo unico que estas haciendo es crearte mala fama¿no ves como te estan mirando los demas?

Sasuke: ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! AHORA LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES SAKURA!!

Itachi: vamos, vamos. calmate, y sueltala por las buenas o sera por las malas.

Sasuke: (va cediendo el agarre hasta que la libera del agarre)

Sakura: OH...gracias..Itachi-kun

Itachi: no es nada (se acerca a ella para darle un besito en la mejilla)

A lo lejos se escucha unos chillidos de chicas que poco apoco los tres pudieron deducir que eran las fans de Itachi.

Itachi: Es un placer Sakura, vueno hermanito estupido, sakura, me voi.

Itachi se sube a su descapotable rojo y se va a trabajar.

Sasuke: hmp. (con cara molesta)

Sakura:...(roja)

Sasuke: nos vamos?

Sakura:s-si. (aun roja)

Sasuke: podemos hablar en mi casa? (le dijo seriamente)

INNERSakura: sera pesado el tio!!! sakura dile que si y que se calle para siempre!! SHANDAROO!!

Sakura:ay...esta bien, pero te advierto no estoi para tus bromitas!

Sasuke: Vale.

Sakura y sasuke entran a casa y sakura toma asiento en el sofá.

Sakura: Y bien? que tiens que decirme?

Sasuke:yo...lo siento...

Sakura:...(se ha quedao en blanco)

Sasuke:...(con cara triste)

Sasuke: me..me das una oportunidad?

Sakura: (sin pensarselo dos veces) no

Sasuke:¿por que?!

Sakura: de que me sirve que te disculpes y me pidas eso si a los dos dias estas acostandote con otra?

Sasuke: Cambiaré!! venga porfavor!!

Sakura: mmmmmm...esta bien...(bufando)

Sasuke¿de...de verdad? Que bien!! (se acerca para darle un beso apasionado pero sakura lo detiene)

Sakura: Estas a prueba Uchiha

Sasuke¿Co-como?!

Sakura: Te doi nada mas que una semana. Si no me demuestras que has cambiado..despidete de nuestra relacion.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Y ahora si me disculpas, he quedado con Sai para hacer un par de cosas.

Sasuke¿con sai? Pero la otra vez...

Sakura: Si, lo sé..estube hablando con esta maЯana y se ha disculpado y bueno me a dicho para quedar con el...(sigue hablando por los codos)

(pensamientos)Sasuke: _mierda!! mientras yo ago este sacrificio por ella de cambiar, ella va quedando con otros ios, ARGH! y encima con el payaso de Sai!!_

Sakura: Me voi! adios!

Sasuke: adios..

Sakura cierra la puerta de la casa y acto seguido sasuke mete una patada a la mesita de la entrada tirando la lampara.  
De mientras sakura estaba ya en sitio citado.

¿?: Has tenido que esperar mucho?

Sakura: No, Itachi-kun¿nos vamos?

Itachi: Si.

CONTINUARA

Gracias x leerlo, ante todo quiero decir que ino no me gusta y karin aun menos pero como tenia k poner a alguien pos las k se me ocurrieron fueron esas, jejeje.  
AH! y tambien me ha parecedo buena idea es lo de itachi, gracias, aidee03 , aunk tanbien le estube dando vueltas antes de k me lo dijeran, pero weno, ya k se a molestao en decirlo, pos mira, lo pongo! kukuku _**Una preguntilla**_, ¿vosotros k kereis un **SasuSaku** o un **Itasaku**? (yo personalmente prefiero un sasusaku pero mejor me gustaria tener alguna opinion de alguien, jeje)  
Gracias x leerlo!!! BYE BYE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura e Itachi entran en un restaurante lujoso para gente rica. 

Itachi: Tenemos una mesa reservada.

Recepcionista: Sí, es la numero, 247

Itachi: Gracias.

Sakura: Oh, Itachi-kun, gracias.

Itachi: No hay de que, ademas, ya sabes que tenemos que hablar de cierto tema.

Sakura: Sí, claro.(con una sorisa tierna)

Itachi y Sakura se sientan en la mesa mientras que un chico con ojos azule y rubio no paraba de mirar a sakura.

Itachi:¿que miras mocoso?

Chico¿es tu novia o algo?

Itachi:...(se lo piensa)...s-ssi..(inseguro)

chico: OH! que pena! seguro que es excelente en la cama!! (levantandose para ir a los servicios)

Itachi:...

Sakura¿pasa algo¿lo conoces?

Itachi: No. (tono Seco)

Mesero¿que vai a tomar?

Sakura: Pues...es todo tan caro(dijo por lo bajo)...yo quiro sushi de priemra calidad)

Itachi: (con una gotita en la cabeza)..yo lo mismo que ella.

Mesero: Vale, enseguida les tremos los pedidios.

Sakura: Gracias.

Itachi: Eso, gracias.

Mientras el mesero se aleja...

Itachi: Bueno...luego nos vamos al hotel ha hacer eso, vale?

Sakura: Si!

Itachi: Bueno...y que tal vas con mi hermano?

Sakura:...no demasiado bien...

Itachi: Y..eso?

Sakura: Nada, son tonterias juveniles.

Sakura: VAya, me e enterado que te vas a casar¿es eso cierto?

Itachi: Sí.

Sakura: Felicidades!!! (se abalanza sobre el para abrazarlo)

Itachi: Gracias...

Sakura¿ te ocurre algo itachi-kun?

Itachi: No nada...(se va acercando al rostro de sakura)

Mesero: Bueno, siento interrumpir y la tardanza aqui estan vuestros pedidos!

Sakura: Gracias!

Itachi:...

El mesero se va...

Itachi:Sakura...no te recuerda a alguien el mesero?

Sakura: mmm..no.

Itachi: Deben de ser imaginaciones mias...

La cena trascurrio agradablemente. Despues de cenar se dirigieron al hotel.

Itachi: Vayamos a la habitacion.

Sakura: Si.

Sakura e Itachi entraron en la habitacion.

Sakura: OH!!! es grandiosa!!! OH y mira que bonitas flores!

Itachi: Son tan hermosas como tu, sakura.

Sakura se sonroja copmletamente. Itachi se va acercando mas a ella hacia su rostro hasta casi rozar ls labios, pero derrepente...

Servidcio de limpieza: SERVICIO DE LIMPIEZA!!! DEJEN PASO QUE TENGO QUE LIMPIAR LA HABITACION!!

Itachi: Que oportuno el señor de la limpieza...¬¬

Sakura: ...

Servicio de la limpieza: Dsculpen las molestias ya me voi. (cerrando la puerta)

Itachi:...

Itachi se dirige a la mirilla de la puerta para comprobar que no hayan mas interrupciones. Acto seguido se voltea.

Itachi: De verdad que no te recuerda a nadie, Sakura¿sakura?

Itachi, se quedo de piedra al ver que nadie estaba ahi.

Itachi: Ya decia yo que me sonaba el tio de la limpeza..

Itachi salió por la puerta para ir a buscarlo.  
mientras tanto en la habitacion de los trastos viejo del hotel...

Servicio de limpieza: si prometes que no vas a chillar te suelto.

La chica asintio con la cabeza.

El chico de la limpieza se quitó el gorro, la peluca y el bigote. Era un traje, solamente un disfraz para llevar a cabo su plan.

Chico de la limpiezo: bien, no digas nada solo eschucha. ¿que hacias con mi hermano ahí?

Sakura: Sas..suke¿que haces aqui?!!

Sasuke: Contesta mi pregunta!

Sakura: yo...iba hablar con tu hermano sobre una oferta de trabajo...nada mas...las cosas en casa no van demasiado bien y...un momento¿me estabas espiando?!!

Sasuke: bueno yo...(rie nerviosos)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el 7 capitulo!! CRITIQUEN¿BUENO¿MALO?

bueno despues de haber leido cada uno de los reviws, y por mayoria aré un **sasusaku,** pero tambien creo que pondre un poco de **Itasaku**, para las personas que me lo han pedido. Gracias a todos!! El proximo capitulo, sera mas largo! lo prometo!!

BYE BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura: Que-que haces aqui?!! 

Sasuke: Yo...jeje(rie nervioso)

Sakura: Quiero una explicación ya!

Sasuke: Pues esque...yo...

Sakura: Si?

Sasuke: Yo...lamó a Naruto para preguntarle si habias quedado con el babosso de sai y entonces me dijo que no, seguidamente llamИ directamente a Sai y me dijo que no.(pausé) Y entonces como la unica persona que se me pasó por la cabeza que querrias salir seria con mi hermano, entonces os seguí hasta el restaurante y bueno...me hice pasar por cheff, y de tio de la limpieza. (lo soltó de un tiron)

Sakura:...

La peliros ase quedó a cuadros con la explicación que le habia dado sauke no se lo podia creer.

Sasuke: Es..estas enfadada? (con un poco de miedo)

Sakura:...jaja...como te atreves a decirme que si estoi enfadada!!! No tenias suficiente con tus "amiguitas" que ahora te dedicas a espiarme cuando estoi con otro hombre, cualquiera diria que tienes celos, idiota!!!

Sasuke:...yo...

Sakura: Mira prefiero salir de este cuarto e irme a casa si es preciso me iré sola!

Sasuke: NO! yo puedo acompañarte!

Sakura: Sabes, Uchiha? te habia dado una oportunidad y la has echado a perder. (gira el pomo de la puerta para salir)

El pelinegro la agarra del brazo bruscamente atrayendola hacia el y cerrando la puerta)

Sakura: Pero q-..(fué interrumpido por un beso inesperado de el)

Sasuke no se pudo contener, y profundizó el beso de manera que la pelirosa le correspondiera. Y asМ hizo, Sakura le respondiС de una manera poco vista, ella también queria probar de nuevo sus labios. Sakura y sasuke se separan lentamente para tomar aire.

Sakura:...

Sasuke:...yo...lo siento...

Sakura:...¿que lo sientes...?

Sasuke:Si...(triste)

Sakura¿como te atreves??!!! Te piensas que las personas somos tus juguetes que usas y después tiras?!!NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA MAS DE TI!! ME HAS ENTENDIDO??!!

Sasuke: NO! NO ME MAL INTERPRETES!! YO SOLO...SOLO LO HICE PORQ(se abre la puerta de golpe)

Itachi: Asi que era tu el que nos espiabas? ya me lo podia haber imaginado! Sakura, vamonos!

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Itachi-kun, a sido una belada...(pensamientos de sakura: muy poco agradable)..muy agradable contigo pero es hora que me vaya a mi casa.

Itachi: Vale...te acompaño a casa.

Sakura:No hace falta, puedo ir sola, es mas..QUIERO IR SOLA, gracias por todo.

Sakura sali del cuartito y baja las escaleras para pasar por la puerta de salida y seguidamente coge el tren para ir a su casa.

Itachi: Buen trabajo, inutil.

Sasuke: Esto es todo tu culpa.

Itachi:No te equivoques hermanito..(habla por los codos)

Despues de un rato la pelirosa entra en casa y se estira en el sofa y se queda profundamente dormida sin pensar que maЯana tenia cole.

Sasuke ya en su casa, se recuesta en su cama y empieza a pensar sobre como ha actuado y los sucesos de lo que habia pasado hoy.

Sasuke: Sasuke, eres un experto en cuanto enfadar a sakura. Maldición!!

Al dia siguiente, sakura se levantó perezosamente del sofá porque no habia dormido mucho que se diga, miró el reloj y eran las 7.

Sakura: QUE ASCO! AHORA TENGO QUE IR A CLASES Y ENCIMA E DE VER AL ASQUEROSO!!! NO!!!

mientras tanto...

Sasuke: Bien, haber lo primero que le has de decir es que tal esta, despues pedirle disculpas y sino funciona plan B.

Sasuke desayuna coge sus cosas y se va para el cola pero antes de eso se dirige a casa de su amada, para esperarla.  
desde el interior de la casa se escucha...

M.Sakura: Hija como algo!! Como sigas asi acabaras enfermando!!

Sakura: Mama!! ya me he bebido la leche y me e comido una tostada con mermelada!!! Que mas quieres??!!!

M.Sakura: Hay hija!! Despes entre clase y clase tendras hambre!!

Sakura: Ya esta bien, mamА!! Me voi. (cierra la puerta de un portazo)

Saura: Si esque no me deja tranquila...

Sasuke: Buenos dias.

Sakura:(pasa de el como de la basura)

Sasuke: ejem..buenos dias..(un poco incomodo)

Sakura: Crei que te lo habia dejado claro ayer, no quiero volver a saber nada mas de ti.

Al pelinegro se le hizo pedazos el corazon cuando escuchó eso.

Sasuke:..espera un momento, no me digas eso¿que vamos hacer con todos esos años de amistat? ©no me vas a hablar porquИ te di un beso? Vamos no seas una niЯa tan enfadona.

Sakura:..Uchiha, estas colmando mi paciencia...

Sasuke¿ahora me llamas Uchiha?

Sakura: Mira lo que voi ha hacer esque no te voi ha hablar anoser que sea necesario, todos estos años de amistad...uf...nose como he sido tan idiota de creerme que ibas a cambiar...(desvia la mirada hacia el suel triste)

Sasuke: Yo..OYE MIRA SAKURA, ME PARECE MUY BIEN QUE ME QUIERAS EVITAR, PERO NO VAS A ARREGLAR NADA CON ESO, NO VAS A EVITAR EL PROBLEMA!!(chillando)

Sakura: no estoi sorda.

Sasuke: PARA QUE TE ENTERES MEJOR!! ADEMAS QUE VAS HACER SIN MI, EH?

Sakura: te crees que mi vida rueda entorno de ti?? Yo no soi como las putas que te las fo..que solo buscan que les alegres el dia¿sabes? Enterate, YO, NO SOI COMO ESAS!

Sasuke: e..,tampoco agas un drama de esto...

Por el fondo de la calle se ve a una peliroja con gafas corriendo a toda pastilla. Se abalanza sobre sasuke y le da un apasionado beso.

Sakura¿que no monte un drama, e..?

Sasuke:(separandose bruscamente de la peliroja) No..no es lo que parece...

Sakura: Adios.

Inner Sakura: SHANDAROO!!!! MALDITO MUJERIOGO!! QUIEN SE CREE ESA ARPÍA CUATRO OJOS!!!????

Sakura se dirige dirección a la universidad.

Sasuke: Esque no ves que todo lo que haces esta mal??! Solo haces que joderme la vida!!

karin: Mira si esa mocosa de cara bonita no te hace caso no tienes porque pagar los platos rotos conmigo.

Sasuke: LARGATE!! YA!!

karin:...(se da la vuelta y se va como si le hubira pasado una desgracia de las gordas)

El pelinegro se va a la universidad corriendo todo lo que podian sus piernas poque llegaba 10 minuitos tarde.

Pensamientos Sasuke: Seguro que Sakura esta fuera porque ha llegado tarde. Y probablemente con su estado de animo se largara por alguna parte. mierda!!

Sakura estaba en el pasillo sentada porque no habia llegado a tiempo. Estaba dando vueltas al asunto de la maЯana, lo unico que podia pensar era en esa arpia d karin besandolo.

Sasuke:Vaya...veo que te han sacado fuera de clase (con una sonrisa de superiodidad)

Sakura: Largate.

Sasuke: No quiero. (sentandose a su lado)

Sakura: (levantandose de donde estaba) Como no te fugues de mi vista salto por la ventana para no ver tu cara.

Sasuke: No te atreveras.hmp.

Sakura: Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

La pelirosa coge carrerilla y salta por la ventana (staba abierta, a, i, estaban en el primer piso).La pelirosa callС con los pies bien clavados al suelo.

Sasuke¿estas loca, o que te pasa??!!!

Sakura: Dejame en paz!! (le hace un gesto con el dedo del medio no muy agradable)

Sasuke: Maldita..AAAHHHH!!!(sale corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzar a sakura)

Sakura: Eres un idiota...(se dice para si misma llorando)

Sasuke: Espera!!

Sakura: Pero que..?! Maldito idiota!!! no me sigas!!!!

Sasuke: Frena!!!

Sakura: Dejame!!!

La pelirosa hizo un esprin para que no le alcanzara. Estubieron una hora corriendo desesperadamente, la pobre sakura iba tambaleandose de lo cansada que estaba cerca de un lago. Sasuke, estaba igual que ella. Sasuke estaba por sentarse, pero cambiС de idea en canto vio como sakura caia rodando por la mini colina.

Sasuke: SAKURA!!!!!

La pelirosa fuИélo unico que pudo escuchar y aque se quedó insconsciente.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, y pudo divisar que estaba en una habitación de color azul celeste, que estaba estirada en una coma que no pertenecia a la de ella.

Sakura: Do-donde estoi...? Ay..me duele la cabeza...

Sasuke: Ya te has despertado?

Sakura: Sas..suke?

Sasuke: Estas mejor??

Sakura: ss..ssii.

Sasuke: Tienes hambre?

Sakura: No.

Sasuke: Oye...Sakura...

Sakura: Quee?

Sasuke: Yo...realmente lo siento...lo de esta maЯana, a sido un malentendido..lo siento, se que soi un cabron, pero porfavor perdoname. Ya he llamado a todoas las tias con las me he...ejem...he tenido una relacion, diciendoles que no queria saber nada mas de ellas.Asi...que si te queda algo de amor en tu corazon para mi, porfavor, perdoname.

Sakura: Yo...Sasuke...yo nose..me has echo daño y..(fué interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta)

Sasuke: joderr...ahora vengo.

El pelinegro baja las escaleras se dirige a la puerta de entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a una rubia con una cabellera larga que de seguida se abalanzó y le besó.

Ino: Hola cari!! te echaba de menos!!!

Sasuke: suelame¿que haces aqui?

Ino: Bueno...me pregutnaba si ati te apetecia...(le besa apasionadamente)

En ese momento una pelirosa con ropa descompuesta baja las escaleras pudiendo ver la escenita.

Sasuke:(se separa de ella bruscamente)

Ino: Frontuda¿que haces aqui??!!!

Sasuke: Sa-Sakra yo no he sido!!!

Sakura: Ya es suficiente.

Sasuke: Eh..?

Sakura: Adios, Sasuke, pero esta vez, adios para siempre.

Continuara!!!

¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo???!!!

¿De que se tratará el plan B?

Weno, amigos, os tengo k dejar durante dos semanukis, ya k me voi de vacaciones. Asi k espero k les vayan muy bien las vacaiones y k les aya gustado!!! CRITIQUEN!!!


End file.
